A cause de vous
by dafie
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson Because of you: Kelly nous parle de ses parents... qui se sont séparés... aujourd'hui elle en paye les conséquences... R


**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson "Because of you" à Kelly Clarkson.**

**Song-Fic:**

**A CAUSE DE VOUS**

Il... il est parti... Tout ça... tout ça, à cause de vous... Vous avez gâché mon enfance, vous gâchez maintenant ma vie... En moi vous êtes présents... Mais...

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did..._

Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs que vous... non... jamais je ne ferais souffrir un enfant comme vous m'avez fait souffrir...

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

Je ne vais pas me laisser aller parce que mon coeur a tellement de misères... Ces misères, moi je ne les partagerait avec personne... Et la misère n'embaumera plus mon corps, mais sera ma dernière amie avant la mort...

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

Je ne briserai plus rien, tu es tombée de si haut... Vous qui formiez le couple parfait... vous qui deviez vous aimer jusqu'au jour de votre mort... Vous, Ron et Hermione Weasley, Maman et Papa...

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

J'ai appris comment ne jamais le laisser aller si loin... Mais ça n'a pas marché pour toi, Maman, et ça ne marchera jamais pour moi... Car encore une fois Il est parti...

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I'm afraid_

A cause de vous, je n'ai confiance en personne et surtout pas en moi... Je suis restée seule, vous m'avez appris à jouer du bon côté et à ne pas vaguer près des dangers... Mais vous ne saviez pas, vous ne compreniez pas que moi j'étais effrayée... A cause de vous!

_I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Je ne peux pas pleurer parce que je sais qu'il y a cette faiblesse dans tes yeux... Toi, Hermione Granger-Weasley, qui avait surmonté tant d'épreuves jusqu'à celle de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Harry et Papa... Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, car toi tu n'as pas cessé de verser des larmes, qu'il soit là ou qu'il soit parti... Est-ce à cause de moi que vous ayez été aussi malheureux, vous « le couple parfait et prédestiné »?

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life_

Je suis obligée de sourire et de rire tous les jours de ma vie... mais mon esprit est empli de misère, de votre misère, de celle dont vous m'avez détruit le coeur, l'âme et la vie... Je ne supportais plus vos disputes... Mais pourquoi es-tu parti Papa? Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas être comme tous les autres couples sorciers?

_My heart can't possibly break,_

_When it wasn't ever whole to start with_

Mon coeur ne peut probablement plus se casser, quand il n'était même pas entier pour commencer... Derrière vos cris et vos sorts lancés tous les jours, il y avait une petite fille, dont le coeur s'est fendu en mille morceaux... et aujourd'hui c'est mon âme qui disparaît...

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I'm afraid_

A cause de vous, la petite fille devenue femme vient de quitter son fiancé... A cause de vous, de vos caractères orgeuilleux et semblables à la tempête... Vous qui, après le mariage, deviez cessé de vous disputer et devenir des adultes responsables... Vous aurez beau dire que vous m'aimez, moi je voulais que vous vous aimiez tout court... A cause de vous...

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

J'ai vu ta vie se consumer peu à peu, après vos disputes... Je t'ai entendu pleurer toutes les nuits pendant que tu dormais, et qu'il n'était pas là... Tu ne supportais pas la distance, il a fini par te quitter... Et tes pleurs n'ont fait que redoubler... Tu ne voyais plus tes amis, tu n'exerçais plus la magie, tu ne lisais même plus tes chers livres...

_I was so young_

_You should have known better then to lean on me_

J'essayais de vous aider, mais j'étais si jeune... Tu aurais dû savoir que tu pouvais t'appuyer sur moi! Mais tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête, tu faisais comme si je ne savais rien... Comme si je ne vous entendais pas...

_FLASH-BACK:_

_- RON! Comment oses-tu!_

_- Mais quoi encore?_

_- Tu passes tes après-midis avec cette pimbèche de Lavande! Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout!_

_- Et toi? N'as-tu rien à dire sur un certain « Vicky »?_

_- Victor n'a rien à voir là-dedans! Tu le sais très bien!_

_- Tu n'as qu'à décrocher de tes bouquins et mieux te consacrer à ta famille!_

_- Papa... Maman..._

_- Regarde! Tu fais pleurer la gosse maintenant! ... Et mes livres n'ont rien à voir non plus!_

_- Si tu avais plus d'estime pour les autres! Mais non! Tu es l'intelligente Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout..._

_- Et toi, tu t'es vu! Je ne sais même pas pour quoi je t'ai épousé!_

_- Maman..._

_- Kelly, va dans ta chambre! _

_La porte se referme sur moi et j'entends mon père dire:_

_- Puisque c'est ainsi, je m'en vais, je pars!_

_Et je crie, je hurle intérieurement, j'entends Maman pleurer, et Papa qui claque la porte..._

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Je t'ai vu pleurer Maman, ce jour-là... puis tu n'a plus jamais cessé de pleurer...

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres, tu as juste vu ta douleur... La mienne pour toi n'existait pas... Seule toi était à plaindre, Maman... et tu disais m'aimer?

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same dawn thing_

Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit, pour la même maudite affaire... Car Dawson lui aussi est parti, comme Papa... parce que vous ne m'aviez pas donné la confiance nécessaire pour le retenir... Et j'échoue là où tu as échoué Maman... Mais moi, je ne ferais pas souffrir l'enfant qui grandit en moi... Je ne veux pas que son père soit parti, comme Ron est parti...

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Et maintenant je suis seule, mais je serais une bonne mère, je ne laisserais pas mon enfant sans l'amour d'un père et avec les pleurs d'une mère... A cause de vous...

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

A cause de vous, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour tout oublier, j'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide... Parce que vous ne l'avez remplie que de misères, de sanglots étouffés et de cris... Je n'arrive pas à oublier, je ne peux pas oublier... Je ne veux pas oublier... mais je ne veux pas vivre ainsi... Non, la seule solution... Oui... Je ne veux pas être comme toi Maman, puisque Dawson est déjà parti comme toi Papa...

_Because of you_

Tout ça c'est à cause de vous... Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre... A cause de vous...

_Because of you..._

- KELLY! cries-tu Maman, mais c'est trop tard...

- Avada Kedavra...

Je ne suis plus...

Je ne souffrirai plus... Et l'enfant en moi non plus...

Because of you...


End file.
